hetaliabiosfandomcom-20200214-history
2p!Nyo!Japan
The female counterpart of Kuro, Honda Tsubaki as she usually goes by. Appearance Female Japan looks similar to her male counterpart. Both wear an altered imperial Japanese Naval uniform, and she shares his red eyes and facial expression. Her uniform jacket is the same color as well, however it has two long tails as opposed to a cape, which stop at the end of her skirt, about her knees. At the tips of the tails and the bottom front corners of the jacket are partial chrysanthemum marks, the imperial seal of Japan. The skirt is pleated and has a gold stripe at the bottom. In her hair is a red spider lily. However, unlike her male self, she carries a naginata as opposed to a katana. It's said that her uniform is something like the old type of uniform. She has the traditional irezumi of most yakuza members, it’s hidden underneath her clothes, not to be revealed outside of meeting with other clans. Notably, there is a rather large sakura blossom with a silver chain wrapped around it’s stem on her left shoulder, with the kanji for ‘chained’ sloppily written over it. This is to represent how she felt the women, and particularly the former female warriors, were changed by the tradition and to their families. It should be noted that her irezumi is not complete, it’s only extended from her back to the backs of her thighs. She has yet to get the front completed.. Bio Originally the personification of the onna-bugeisha, the female warriors who fought alongside the samurais, Tsubaki spent many centuries fighting alongside her brothers. Around the Edo period, how people viewed the onna-bugueisha changed as samurais were no longer into fighting, so their women should not be either. Despite this she kept her status as a renowned fighter, refusing to give up her title till after the Battle of Aizu. Japan became the Empire of Japan at this time and she sought to fight for her country once more, but women were not allowed in the army for fighting(as far as I know) outside of prostitutes who volunteered ‘comfort’ for the soldiers. The personification of the Empire of Japan and in particular how the women were treated during this time was forced onto her, something she still regrets to this day. She adopted the personification of the Yakuza shortly afterwards like her male counterpart. Personality Tsubaki retains her counterpart’s politeness but not her shyness, and demands respect from any who choose to talk to her. She rarely speaks, and keeps her answers short and to the point, not wanting to say any more than what is necessary. Many smiles she gives aren’t genuine, and more used to instill fear and hidden threat. She tends to be commandeering but almost caring with her kouhai, as fits the role of a nee-san (姐さん, older sister) or an onna-oyabun(female head). She expects honor to be upheld in everything, and goes so far as to personally disgrace anyone who breaks a promise. One of her other traits is that she hates being wrong. If proven wrong she tends to lose her composure and snap at people, and usually retreats to her room to pout. Being rather childish is one of her faults. It’s rarely discovered unless she is proven wrong as mentioned or loses, seeing as those two things are by far the most humiliating to her.